Forgetting Ezra
by EzriaFreak
Summary: What if Aria was in a car crash and forgot all of her memory since the night of Ali's disappearance? EVERYTHING: including A, Ali's death, and most importantly Ezra! With the Montgomery's not wanting Aria to remember Ezra (since you know, he was her teacher), how will Ezra be able to win the love of his life back? Or will he, with Byron telling Aria that he was ONLY her teacher!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh, hi! I'm not really sure why I'm writing this story...I'm just really bored, I guess. I know that this subject is used A LOT, so I apologize if you think you've already "read" this story, which you haven't, since I don't plagiarize :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters or story line or anything. It all belongs to ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars (and I guess kinda to Sara Shepard since she wrote the books...)**

**A/N: Ummm... that's all I have to say right now. Thanks for reading! And all reviews and such are really appreciated I like constructive stuff, but please no hate. I know I suck at writing, no need to rub it in my face :)**

Aria Montgomery stirred in her hospital bed. Tubes covered every inch of her body, performing tasks Aria could not. They had been feeding and giving her oxygen for the past five days.

Again, Aria moved. It wasn't much of a movement, but it was something. She had just shifter her arm half an inch to the right. This was the most she had moved in about a week. If somebody had seen Aria, they would have cried of joy and immediately called the Montgomery's, who would have raced to the hospital. Yet, it was the middle of the night, so Aria's performance remained unnoticed.

Aria only showed another sign of life the following day. It was her sixth day in the hospital, and was around noon. Ezra had just exited the hospital since he needed to teach. He spent about seven hours a day in the hospital, staring at his lifeless girlfriend. When Ezra departed the hospital, he left Ella alone in the isolated room. She, like Ezra, just stared at her sleeping daughter, wondering how she had gotten into such a mess.

Half an hour after Ezra had left, Ella collected her bag and got up. She, too, had to leave. Ella pulled her purse on her shoulder and slowly walked towards Aria. She took one last whiff of the flowers she had put beside Aria's bed, and took one last glance at the oversized teddy bear Ezra had bought Aria.

"Get strong, baby," Ella told her daughter as she planted a sweet kiss on Aria's forehead. "We need you back."

As a response, Ella heard a moan. She looked down at her daughter and suddenly felt better. Aria was moving her lips, but no words were coming out. Her eye's were open and sparkled. Aria looked younger.

"Baby," Ella repeated, "Can you hear me?"

Aria thought for a second before moaning again. Her mouth moved in a way that said yes.

A smile quickly appeared on Ella's face. "That's great, honey! Now, I'm going to call your father and tell him that you're awake. I'll be right back. You just stay here and practice speaking, okay?"

Aria's lips curled up into a smile and she gave the slightest nod. She was awake, but not fully alive. She was still recovering from her coma.

As quickly as she could, Ella pulled out her cell phone. Next, she called Byron, who answered on the second ring.

"Byron!" Ella told her husband. "Aria's awake!"

"That's great! I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Ella hung up and quickly called a doctor. As the doctor rushed to the room, Ella turned to Aria.

"How are you, baby?" Ella asked.

Aria only spoke after a moment of silence. "Fine. I guess."

Ella was astonished. "You can speak now!"

Aria nodded. "What happened?" she quietly asked, a minute later.

Ella took a seat at the foot of Aria's bed. "I honestly don't know," she admitted with a sigh. "I was hoping you could tell me." Ella paused for a moment. "At about midnight, six nights ago, the police called us. You and the girls were in an accident. A car crash. You're the only one out of your coma."

Aria gasped. "Are they okay?"

Ella shrugged. "They're alive. Its something."

"Where are they, Mom? I want to see them," Aria said as she begun tugging on the tubes connected to her body.

"Spencer's in room 201. This is room 203. Hanna's in 202, and Emily's in 204," Ella explained. "But you can only visit them once the doctor's say you're okay."

Aria nodded and released her grip on the tubes. "Which room is Ali in?"

Ella gasped. "Aria, what are you talking about?"

"Ali," Aria repeated, "which room is she in?"

"Uh, Aria," Ella began. She didn't know how to tell her daughter that her best friend was dead.

"Never-mind," Aria said. "She was probably with one of her boyfriends."

Ella sighed. She wouldn't have to break the news.

Suddenly, Aria began searching her hospital room. "Did you bring the roses?"

Ella nodded.

"Thanks," Aria said, "they're pretty."

"You're welcome."

"What about the teddy bear? Who brought that?"

"Ezra did," Ella told her daughter as she reached for her cell-phone. "I probably should call him, too, I mean he's been waiting for you to wake up for-"

"Wait, Mom," Aria interrupted, " Who's Ezra?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the nice reviews. I honestly had no idea if I would continue this story or not, but I think I will. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill: all rights to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.

"Wait, Mom," Aria interrupted, "Who's Ezra?"

Ella, who was typing Ezra's number into her cell, immediately dropped her cell phone. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"What?" Ella asked quietly.

"Who's Ezra?" Aria repeated, nonchalantly. "I don't recognize his name from anywhere."

"Uh," Ella began. Just before she said _he's your boyfriend, _Ella heard the squeak of the hospital door opening.

"Dad!" Aria called as soon as she spied her father. A smile appeared on her face as she opened her arms to receive a hug.

"Oh, honey," Byron said, his voice filled with excitement, "I was so worried. I missed you so much."

Aria smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "I missed you, too."

Next, Aria took the teddy bear that Ezra had given her and gave it a tight squeeze. She had lost interest in who Ezra was, assuming he was worked with Byron.

The three stood in silence for a minute or two. The adults stared at Aria, wondering about her health and being thankful that she had woken up. Aria, on the other hand, closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of cinnamon that was coming from the teddy bear. It was the smell of Ezra.

While she closed her eyes, Aria imagined a tall handsome man talking to her at a bar. She tried to hear what he was saying, btu she couldn't. out of defeat, Aria opened her eyes, awakening her from her daydream.

"So," she said, "I heard I was in a car crash."

Byron nodded as he loosened his tie. He was still in his work attire.

"Who was driving?" she asked.

"You were," Ella answered, confused.

"How?" Aria asked. She propped herself up in the hospital bed so that she was sitting upright. "I mean, I'm too young to drive. I'm only fifteen."

As soon as she said those words, Ella paled. Byron was shoked. None of them answered.

"Um, actually, Byron, could I talk to you outside, please?" Ella demanded. She pulled on Byron's arm and pulled him out of the hospital room.

"What was that about?" Byron asked once they were in the hallway. "What does she mean she can't drive? That she's fifteen. For god's sake, Aria is seventeen! She's graduating in ten months!"

Ella responded with a whisper. "I think that she's forgotten all that's happened in the last two years. She asked me which room Alison was in. She doesn't remember Ezra."

Ella expected Byron's face to turn upside down and show worry and sadness. However, she didn't expect him to do what he did.

"That's great!" he cried. His voice was filled with happiness.

"What?" Ella was confused. How was it a good thing that Aria had lost her memory?

"If she doesn't remember who Ezra is, this is outstanding news."

"No, it isn't," Ella protested. "Ezra has sat in this hospital seven hours a day waiting for Aria to wake up. She deserves to know who he is."

"The pedophile doesn't!" Byron stormed. His expression changed, and he looked ready to kill. "You CANNOT tell Aria who Ezra is!"

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if you were to find out that you were involved with your teacher, but you didn't remember anything?"

"At least I would know," Ella pointed out. "And at least he would know that I knew that we were once together. That would give us a chance to get back together. If our hearts had fit together once, why wouldn't they again?"

"That's the thing!" Byron yelled. "Aria can't get back together with Ezra. It's done nothing but ruin our family."

"That's not true!" Ella protested.

"It has ruined me," Byron said. "And because of that, Aria will never know about Ezra."

"Says who? You? I will tell her, her friends will tell her. You're the only one who doesn't want her to know."

"If you tell Aria about Ezra," Byron warned, "I won't let you visit her. We'll have a divorce. And since you walked out on us last year, I have custody of her."'

Ella was shocked. Would Byron really call for a divorce? "Fine," she mumbled as her expression softened. "Aria will never know."

**R/R: **So, what do you think? Please tell me in the reviews :)


End file.
